1975 Love
by gatewaytoday
Summary: Rogue is sent through a portal back in time. She meets Gambit, a mutant who says he can help her with control. But she soon acquires amnesia with only Gambit to guide her.
1. Chapter 1

Rogue followed behind her classmates, keeping her distance from people like normal. It'd been 3 months since the Statue of Liberty incident and Logan had been gone for those 3 months. Though he did do one thing before leaving in search of his past. He and the professor had surprised her with adoption papers. Logan was going to be her legal guardian. The best gift she had ever been given. Those papers showed she was not alone. She had a family.

Her class was on a field trip in Chicago and she was a little nervous because there were so many people on the streets and she didn't want to accidentally absorb someone and absorb more memories that would run lose in her mind. She really wanted to go to New Orleans. She missed Southern food and wanted to visit a place in the south. It had been between New Orleans and Chicago, and the class majority voted for Chicago.

She sighed. Remembering the news she had gotten the other day.

The professor said she would probably never get control, but they would continue their sessions and he would see what he could do about the foreign memories and personalities running through her head. So far nothing has been done. She still is frequently plagued by Logan and Magneto's nightmares.

She passed a window of a vintage shop and saw an outfit that was obviously from the '70s era. She smiled, wondering what she would look like in bell bottoms.

All of a sudden here was a large explosion from the right and chaos ensued.

Rogue couldn't see anything through the dust and began to panic.

She felt someone grab her and she used her training from the danger room and got out of their grasp, elbowing them in the face.

She struggled to get her gloves off when she heard the person growl.

"It's all your fault!" The female voice said viciously into her ear.

And then Rogue felt a shove and she was falling.

Then the world went black.

"Chere? Are you okay, chere?" Rogue heard someone talking to her, shaking her shoulders.

She opened her eyes and was blinded by a bright light above her. She blinked and groaned as she turned form the bright ceiling lights.

"What's going on? Where am I?"

"That's what Gambit would like to know, chere. Seeing as how you just dropped onto his bed."

Rogue was suddenly aware and everything came crashing down on her. "Oh my god. That bitch sent me through a portal." It was the only way to explain how she was no longer with her classmates or the X-Men. The X-Men would never leave her alone to wake up with a stranger in a strange place.

She took in her surroundings and quickly noticed the newspaper sitting by the bed. She grabbed it with dread spreading throughout her body. "1975?" She exclaimed.

She turned to the man who had been talking to her.

He wore sunglasses, had long, tied up hair, and was probably the hottest guy she had ever seen.

"Is this date right? 1975?"

"Gambit thinks you done hit your head on the way in."

Rogue looked at him with a questioning glance. "Gambit?"

"My name, chere. And yours?"

"Rogue."

"Strange name. What kind of name is Rogue?"

Rogue let out a chuckle, remembering the last time she was asked this question by the man she sees as a father. "What kind of name is Gambit?" She shot back, again smirking at the inside joke.

"Remy Lebeau at your service."

"Until I find out what's going on just call me Rogue. Can you please answer my question now?! Is this the right date?"

"Gambit got that paper dis mornin'." He said with a nod.

"Shit! Shit shit shit shit shit…." Rogue started going off in a tangent of curses. "What the hell kind of power is that!? Sending people back in time? What the bloody hell?!"

Gambit started following what the beautiful woman who had dropped from heaven into his bed said. "Time?"

Rogue stopped ranting, remembering there was someone there. She was in someone's room. "Ah am so sorry. Ah'll jus' be leavin' now…" She froze as she stood up. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"N'awlins." Gambit was trying to follow what the dame was saying.

"Dammit! One moment you're on a class trip to Chicago in 2014 and then attacked by some crazy mutant person and the next the crazy mutant person shoved you into 1975 New Orleans." Rogue began to hyperventilate. _How was everyone else? Were they looking for her? The professor wouldn't be able to find her with cerebro. How the hell was she supposed to get back?! Logan was going to be so pissed when he found out. The professor would have to contact him. Logan was officially her guardian now. He was gonna flip._

Gambit saw Rogue falling and went to catch her by her arm. Rogue looked down quickly, remembering she'd been fighting to get her gloves off when she was pushed through the portal. She saw Gambit's hand about to touch her bare skin. "NO! DON'T TOUCH…"

It was too late and skin touched skin. And when she got loose the Cajun passed out.

"Ugh…I do not have time for this." Rogue scoffed at her choice of words. _Time!? _That was a power she didn't even know was possible even among the mutants but now here she was.

With no way to get back.

Rogue sighed, looking at the Cajun and then she felt the memories invade her mind. Running rampant like everyone else's. She pushed it to the back of her head the best she could do. They would come back in her dreams, or even nightmares depending on his past.

"Gambit?" She poked him in the ribs with her foot, keeping her skin away from him. He groaned but didn't move. She looked down and saw something laying next to him and picked it up. It was a playing card and it was turning red in her hands. She threw it down and then it made a small explosion surprising her into a scream and waking the unconscious Cajun.

"What…"

Rogue looked back down at the man and sighed. "Ah am so sorry. I tried to warn yah but it was too late."

Gambit was still groggy, not understanding what happened.

Seeing his confusion Rogue explained "It's mah mutation. When I touch people they get hurt. I take their memories, personality, and in mutants cases…" Rogue pointed where the card had made a small explosion. "I temporarily take their powers."

Gambit listened quietly. "And…..why ya' not covered up now? And ya have mah memories up dar?"

Rogue thought of her options. This man was a mutant. The date of 1975 meant there were not much about mutants out to the public yet. This was one of the few people she could trust. Hopefully. He was a stranger but Logan always said trust your instincts. Her instincts told her to trust him. She decided to answer the second question first before getting into how and why she was there.

She smiled sheepishly. "I don't mean to take them. The run rampant up there though. I don't know what I'll get or when until it happens. I just shove them to the back of my mind and hope for no more nightmares. I have quite a few due to some of the people I was forced to absorb not too long ago. It's actually worse when the person holds on for too long…"

Remy watched as her eyes shifted and her hand seemed to unconsciously reach up to her white streaks. She quickly noticed and moved her hand from the white in her hair.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to take you're personal memories. I have no way of controlling it. I can't block the memories that come in and I can't control he power I take in either." She was on the verge of tears so she just stopped talking. She was giving out a lot of information but she was nervous and scared. She was almost 40 years in the past. She shouldn't even be thought of yet. Hell, her mama and daddy hadn't even met yet.

Gambit watched her ramble, looking at her beauty. He'd seen many dames. But this one was beautiful. He'd never seen such a beauty. He shook his head, remember she was a strange woman who appeared to also be a mutant. A dangerous one at that.

"And again, why are you not covered up?"

A flash of anger came appears on her face before she calmed down. "Look, I'll tell you everything that lead me here, but I want to ask you for your help. I don't know anyone in this time."

Gambit looked at her like she was insane again.

"Don't look at me like that."She snapped. "Just hear my story out first.

Gambit made a motion for the woman to go on.

"So I was on a class trip to check out the museums and other sights when from what I can gather a group of mutants or maybe one I don't know attacked out of no where. There was a huge explosion, I felt someone grab me. I fought back and they got pissed and next thing I know I'm waking up to some stranger in his bed in New Orleans 1975. I was shoved through the portal as I was fighting to take off my gloves."

Gambit wasn't sure what to make of this, staring at her skeptically.

"Ah know it sounds crazy, but Ah'm scared. I don't understand what's happening." Rogue thought of how to show that she was telling the truth. "Mah IPOD!" She exclaimed.

Gambit gave her another odd look as Rogue searched her pockets and pulled out her new IPod touch Logan had sent her for her 17th birthday last week.

Gambit gave another odd look at her. Rogue searched her pocket and pulled out her IPod touch. "This won't exist for over 30 years."

Gambit took the device, not knowing what she was handing him. He stared at her with an odd look. She groaned and grabbed it turning it on. Showing out it worked. Gambit's eyes widened and he took off the shades hiding his unique eyes.

Rogue saw the man's eyes and though they were strange they made him even more handsome. Gambit realized she was staring into his eyes and went to put the glasses back on. "No, don't. There nice to look at. They make me think of warmth and comfort. Which is something Ah kinda need right now." She sighed trying to hold back her tears. That was weakness. "Ah just wanna go home. Ah don't even know if mah friends are all right."

Gambit stared at her. No one had ever complimented his eyes. Every woman he came across also ran away after seeing his eyes. Gambit was fascinated by this woman.

Gambit looked back at the IPOD as she called it and at the heartbreaking looking in the woman's eyes. He sighed. Against all his better judgements, he felt the need to help this girl. For the first time ever he felt the need to protect someone other than himself. "Ok. Ah'll help y'."

Rogue's eyes lit up and she smiled wide. Gambit about lost it there. Her smile sent a surge of warmth through him making him feel butterflies in his stomach. Something he never feels. And she liked his eyes. Didn't see them as devil eyes but as something no one has ever described them as. "But Ah don't know how." He saw her eyes somewhat dim.

"I figured. That kind of power…I didn't even know it existed."

"Chere, can you explain your power a little more to me."

"Well…when I touch people I take their life source, I guess. I get there memories, but those just run rampant around my head. An if it's a mutant I temporarily take their power. I also gain personality. After a memory comes to the forefront of my mind, the personality returns."

"So the memories and powers remain permanently, but the powers don't?"

She shrugged. "I guess."

"Remy thinks if you can control your powers and get the memories and personalities under control, you could call forth those powers whenever you want."

Rogue looked like she was going to cry. "But the professor said I'd never get it under control."

"Well this professor doesn't have a power that is based on skin and contact now does he?"

She hesitated, wondering where he was going with this. "No…"

"Well I do. Who better qualified to help you than someone whose power is like your's. When I first came into my powers I blew up everything I touched, but I finally got it under control."

Rogue felt hope surge through her. "You really think I can gain control?"

"Oui. I may not be able to get you back to your time, but I can help you touch again."

Remy felt a mixture of emotions through his empathy. Hope. Fear. Gratefulness. Despair.

"I've always wanted control. But I'm stuck here with no way home. I have no one here."

"Y'have moi, chere."

Rogue gave a small smile. "But I wanna go home. Ah have no where tah go here."

Gambit sighed. This woman made him feel things he never thought he'd feel. "Y' can stay with moi. But y' have to help Gambit with some of his jobs." Gambit gave a wicked grin that went straight into Rogue's soul.

She gave him a suspicious look. "What's your job?"

"All in good time, chere. But I can help you gain the control. Can see if y'r powers work the same as Gambit's, oui? And maybe we will run across another mutant with those powers. Don't give up hope. You'll find a way."

Rogue's eyes shone with hope.

"Though Gambit would like a kiss if it works."

"If you help meh get control Ah'll give you a kiss you'll never forget."

Gambit smiled. "Ah wouldn't doubt it. Now, how bout helpin' Gambit with that job now, chere."

"You're a thief!"Rogue hissed out.

Gambit gave her a smile that about melted her. "Gambit like de adventure."

Rogue couldn't deny she agreed. She felt an adrenaline rush she'd never had before. So she sucked it up and looked back at Gambit and smiled a smile that said everything.

She was up for this adventure.

"So yah gonna teach meh thieving 101 or what, swamp rat?" She smirked, finding the banter easier than with anyone else.

Gambit smirked back. "Y're learning from the best, ma river rat." Rogue beamed back and Gambit's heart skipped a beat. He shook his head before he could get caught up in her emerald eyes.

They were in a museum, about to taking a portrait worth thousands. The compensation was steep and then Remy would be able to have downtime before he had to take another job.

"Just don't touch anything and stay 'ere while I navigate."


	2. Chapter 2

Gambit didn't research this job well at all. He was slightly uneasy bringing the dame, Rogue, with him but he knew that she wouldn't let him leave her behind.

They'd easily gotten the artwork and his employer wanted it right away.

He never expected there to be so many guards in this small museum. He and Rogue were running after having been seen.

Gambit charged a couple cards and called back to Rogue "Watch out! I'm gonna blow the wall."

Rogue looked up to see where the blast would come from but was momentarily distracted when a guard grabbed her wrist, bare-handed. The man quickly collapsed and Rogue was confused with the man's essence floating around in her head.

Gambit, not knowing the situation with Rogue behind him, blew the wall. He quickly turned to see Rogue lying next to the knocked out guard that had been subject to Rogue's power and Rogue was knocked out, bleeding from her head.

"Merde." He cursed. He quickly put Rogue over his shoulder and picked the artwork up. He took off before the guards regained their bearings.

Gambit returned to his apartments and took Rogue to his room. He placed her on the bed and began to address her wound. The cut on her forehead didn't look serious and he sighed in relief. She should be fine.

A few minutes later she began to stir and he got closer to her. "Chere, you alright?"

Rogue opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room. She saw a strange man and jumped up.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She paused, horror written on her face and she realized a terrible fact. "Who am I?"

Gambit was surprised at how quick she was, but what she said totally threw him.

He'd given her bloody amnesia in that explosion.

He took a breath and raised his hands in a way to show her he meant no harm. "I'm Gambit. A friend who is helping you. Think for a moment. . .what do you remember?"

Rogue concentrated. "Argh. . .my head. . . it hurts. . . All. . . All I remember is. . . claws. . .pain. . .a voice calling me. . . Anna. . . my name is Anna. . ."

Gambit watched her struggle in silence. He didn't know what to say.

Though, even in all the seriousness of the situation, he was excited to get her real name.

"Don't. . . touch. . ." She looked devastated. "I can't remember anything else. All I remember is my name is Anna. . . though I'm not sure if that's what I go by. . . Metal Claws, which is weird. And that I can't touch people."

She looked upset and confused then turned to look at Gambit with trust "Why can't I touch anyone?"

She growled. "This is so frustrating. I don't know anything."

Gambit put his gloved hands on her shoulders and sat her down on the bed. "I can't tell you too much, chere. We just started to get to know each other. I do know why you can't touch though. You are a mutant."

She looked at him in further confusion.

"When you touch people, you take their energy, from what I understand, into yourself. You gain memories, a sort of imprint of their personalities. And when you come into contact with other mutants, you gain their powers. And it's mighty painful, if I do say so myself."

Anna looked perplexed and soon tears began to fall. Gambit felt his heart lurch.

Gambit decided right then and there this girl was his to take care of. He never felt this way and was surprised due to the fact that they had just met.

But there was an attraction he'd never felt for anyone with her.

"I have to live my life without ever touching. . . kissing. . . loving. . . " She trailed off quietly.

Her heartbroken look killed Gambit on the inside.

"NO!" He said forcefully, surprising both himself and Anna. "I promised you I would help you gain control. We have a similar power and I can help you. You may not remember, but I intend to keep that promise."

Anna sat silently, taking in what he said and then surprised him by hugging him tightly. "What would I have done without you."

Gambit felt guilt about keeping some facts from her. He didn't tell her about how they met and her claims of being sent through a portal to 40 years into the past. He also did not tell her how she went by Rogue, not Anna. He wanted to call her by her beautiful name.

"Gambit will help you with your powers and take care of you." He promised.

Anna had a gut feeling she'd never felt so safe in her life. She didn't understand it, but she was attracted to this man. There was something special there.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, chere, let's do this again. I want you to imagine a switch. Like a light switch in your brain."

Anna concentrated, building a switch in her brain. A room lit up bright. "Okay, I think I got it."

"Good. Now, I want you to flip the switch. Like you are turning a light off. Like a room in your head where you store your powers."

Anna looked around the room, and flipped the switch so the room would be dark. "Okay. I think I did it this time."

Gambit smiled. "Now touch me."

Anna snapped her eyes to his beautiful ones. "Are you insane!? It can't be healthy for you to keep subjecting yourself to this."

"I trust you. It's the only way to know if it's working, chere." He gave her a dashing smile.

"Okay…" Anna double checked the imaginary room, to be sure the switch was flipped. She slowly reached out for Gambit's outstretched, bare hand.

As their hands touched, Anna waited for the pull she felt the last four times she touched Gambit.

The first time had been overwhelming, but he had wanted her to know how her powers felt so that she knew what she was gaining control of. She hadn't expected the rush of emotions, memories, and energy that ran through her. Gambit recovered quickly due to his healing abilities, and waiting for Anna's disorientation to stop.

Now she was prepared for the onslaught from the pull, but this time it never came.

She couldn't remember her past, but knew this was a big deal. A huge breakthrough in her entire life, future.

She jumped into Gambit's arms and kissed him.

Gambit was surprised, but kissed her back. He knew how excited she was, and had wantd to kiss her since she fell into his bed from the portal.

Anna quickly pulled back, remembering herself. "I'm sorry." She blushed.

"Don't be, chere." He replied with a smile.

Anna felt wonderful. "I can't believe it was that easy. Thank You!"

"Don't thank me yet, chere. That was the beginning of control. Now, we try to develop your power."

Rogue was confused. "Huh?"

Gambit chuckled. "When you touch people, you become disoriented. That's what led to you getting injuring on our job."

She nodded, his memory of how she'd lost her memories flashing from the part of her mind where Remy resided.

"A guard touched you, disorienting you. You weren't able to cover yourself when I warned you. Also, you can't control my power when you absorb me. I want to help you develop your power so you are in full control. So, and this is just a theory, I'm not sure if this will work, but it works like how you control your skin. Store the memories and energy in a box. Locking it up until you need something from it. But only getting what you need from it, and quickly. Particularly with the other powers you get from other mutants. I want it so that you can quickly figure out how to use the power using the control developed by that mutant. I believe you have the ability to store the powers. That all powers you've taken in your past is stored in you, just locked away. I think if you can gain full control in your mind over everything."

Anna stared at Gambit in awe. "You really think I'm that powerful?"

Gambit couldn't lie to her. Her eyes were compelling and he would do anything for her. "Chere, don't be alarmed, but I think you're one of the most powerful mutants out there. A high level 5."

Anna took in this information and automatically understood the implications of this. "This could put me in severe danger, couldn't it?"

Gambit was silent for a moment. "There are people out there who will use our powers for terrible things. They'll do anything to get a hold of someone as powerful as you. Perform experiments." Gambit said in disgust, remembering what he was forced to go through by Stryker.

Images flashed through Anna's mind. But they were not from Gambit. She didn't recognize anyone. She fell to her knees in pain. The information coming from the part of her mind closed off to her.

Gambit quickly went to her. He assumed the conversation brought his horrid memories to the forefront of her mind. "I'm sorry, chere. I didn't mean to give ya those terrible memories."

Anna had tears running down her face. The pain from the memories flooding through her mind. "Not. . . Your's. . . Can't remember who. . ."

Gambit's eyebrows furrowed "What is it?

"Claws. . . pain. . . so much pain. . . confusion. . ."

Then Anna passed out.

Gambit watched Anna sleep.

Who has she absorbed to get such terrible memories if not him?!

Anna had known some interesting people.

Gambit had felt through his empathy the agony she felt over losing her memories. He didn't know how to fix that. He wanted her to be happy. Always smiling, like the smile after she gained control of her skin after only a few tries.

Gambit heard the telephone ring from the main room. He picked up the phone. "Gambit."

"I have another job for ya." His brother announced.

Gambit thought of Anna, but knew she needed fresh air. "Give me the details."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: so I pretty much have this whole story written. I wrote it during some of my more boring college classes. I just need to type them up when I have time. School is starting back up soon and I have to work so I write whenever I have time. **

Anna woke up alone in Gambit's bed.

She heard him in the other room talking on the phone.

Anna couldn't remember much, As usual. The memories were gone as soon as they were there. The conversation of experimentation had set the onslaught off. But she knew there was more pain and abuse in her head somewhere.

And that pain was not someone else's memories, but her own painful past.

She grabbed one of the white stripes in her hair, wondering their origin.

"What's my history?" She wondered aloud.

Just as she was about to get up, Gambit walked in.

"Good, you're up. Time to get ready for a heist. Gambit looked more into this time so we don't run into too much trouble like when chere lost her memories."

Anna smiled. "An adventure. Perfect to take my mind off things."

Gambit wanted to kiss her smiling lips. They still hadn't spoken of the kiss from earlier.

Soon they were on their way to take a rare diamond. Worth millions and Gambit was get a great pay out on it.

They stopped at a grate in the street. "Ready?"

"Born ready." Adrenaline was pumping through her veins.

Gambit opened the grate and dropped down.

"Okay, hop on down, chere."

Anna fell through the hole to be caught by Gambit.

Gambit caught her and they stayed in that position, looking into each other's eyes.

Gambit quickly looked away and sat her down gently.

"We should get going before we miss the guard shifting."

Anna shifted her hair behind her ears. "Ya, let's get going." Shifting her eyes to the side so they wouldn't make eye contact again.

They both felt the attraction, but didn't know how to handle it. They were still young, and virtually strangers. Gambit glanced where her wound should be from the last heist and realized it'd been completely healed.

He remembered their attempts to get her control of her skin. She must have also gotten his healing ability. If she could access any powers, she could stay young forever, too. . .with him. . .

Gambit shook himself out of his thoughts. He needed to focus on his job.

"Let's go, love."

Anna blushed and quickly followed behind him.

By the time the job was done, Anna was feeling an exciting rush of adrenaline.

"This is so much fun."

Gambit smiled. "That's why I love my job, chere."

"Now we have to do the drop and we can celebrate. Anywhere you would like to go?"

Anna gave him a questioning look.

"We are getting a great pay-up. I usually go to Vegas. I love to gamble." He grinned while shuffling a deck.

Anna got a shine in her eye. "Let's go there. Sounds fun.. Teach me your all-powerful ways of gambling." She joked.

Gambit grinned. "Whatever you wish, chere. While you were out earlier I got you some more clothes."

Anna blushed, looking down at the only set of clothes she had. "They're in the closet. Why don't you pack them while I make the drop?" He suggested.

"Okay!" She said excitedly.

She was looking forward to this trip. Anna wanted to get to know Gambit better.

He was. . . mysterious, handsome, amazing. In the short time she knew him, she was already falling for him.

Gambit was back within an hour. She was packed and ready to go.

Gambit had a place in Vegas so he didn't have to pack much. Within 30 minutes they were on their way to the airport.

It was late when they arrived at the apartment in Vegas.

"Did you want to rest Chere?"

"What about you?"

"I'm gonna go to the tables."

She smiled. "I'll come with you."

"You're gonna honor me with you presence on my arm, chere? All the men will be jealous."

Anna blushed profusely.

"Let's go." She stuttered as she started towards the door.

Gambit smiled. In the little time he'd known her, he'd fallen hard. Anna was quickly becoming his everything. They walked into the casino and all eyes fell onto them.

They looked confident. Gambit had his shades on and Anna had every man looking at him with envy.

"You hit the table, I'm gonna grab a drink."

"Sure thing, chere."

She quickly kissed his cheek and walked to the bar, leaving a smiling Gambit behind.

Three hours later Gambit had won several times and both he and Anna were smashed.

Six hours later they woke up fully clothed, wrapped in each other's arms in Caesar's Palace's Honey Moon Suite.


	5. Chapter 5

Gambit awoke first.

He didn't recognize the room at all.

He saw Anna in his arms, though, and smiled, pulling her closer.

But then he saw the marriage certificate lying on the night stand.

Gambit took a closer look at the room around them. He saw a card congratulating them on their marriage and realized they were staying in the Honey Moon Suite of a hotel.

"Merde."

Gambit got up quickly and started to pace.

Anna continued to sleep, oblivious to what she was going to soon wake up to.

Gambit was freaking.

How had he allowed himself to drink that much?

Ya, he wanted to marry her someday, but. . .

Gambit stopped his train of thoughts.

Had he liked her that much!? In such a short amount of time?!

Well he wasn't totally against this union. But its obvious they didn't consummate the marriage. They were still in their clothes from the night before.

Anna began to stir.

She soon sat up, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

Gambit watched her in awe.

This beauty was his wife.

Not that she knew that at this point.

Anna looked around, not recognizing anything.

"Morning, Gambit. Where are we?"

"Okay chere, don't freak out."

Anna looked at him quizzically "Why would I freak…." Anna saw the marriage certificate and the card congratulating them on their marriage.

Anna quickly looked to Gambit.

"Fuck." Was the only word to leave her mouth. Then she just stared off into space.

She had gotten married to Gambit.

Anna noticed their clothes were still on, relief flooding through her.

She did not wan their first time to be unremembered.

Wait….

She planned a first time?!

Did she want to be married to Gambit?!

She felt an odd attraction. . . it wouldn't be so bad. . . but. . . what's going through his mind?

"Gambit, tell me what's going through your mind….please?"

"Chere, I don't. . . " He looked into her eyes and fell harder for her completely vulnerable look. "I haven't known you long but. . . I don't mind being married to you. I've never felt this way about someone and I don't want to lose you."

Anna stared at him in silence.

Gambit shifted uncomfortably, wondering what was going through her mind. _What's she thinking? Is she gonna laugh and call me crazy?_

His thoughts were interrupted by one word.

"Okay." Anna said this with finality and a nod.

Gambit looked at her in confusion. "Okay?" He repeated it, but his time it was a question.

Anna nodded and again said in a final tone "Okay." Then she looked into his eyes. "We're married." She gave Gambit that vulnerable look again, making his heart speed up. "I don't want to lose you either. I can't explain it, but I know I don't want to be without you. I hardly know you, but I care for you."

Anna shifted her eyes down, blushing at her admission.

Gambit felt immense joy. He tilted her chin up to look at him again. "You'll never be without me, chere." And he gave her a slow, chaste kiss.

Anna beamed at him.

"Gambit. . . "

He interrupted her "Remy."

"Huh?"

"My name is Remy. As my beau wife, I want you to be the loan person other than family to call me by my real name."

Anna smiled widely. "You already call me Anna. I can't return the favor, but that means so much to me. Thank you."

Remy smiled a knowing smile. She didn't know about the name Rogue from when she first dopped, literally, into his life. He was sure no one called her Anna. He was only really returning the favor.

"What do you say we take a trip to Paris?"

"Paris?"

"Paris. We'll take a real honey moon. We can even do some recreational thieving." He winked at her.

Her eyes lit up with excitement. "When do we leave?"

"Tonight. We just have to stop by our apartment and grab our stuff."

Anna gave Remy an incredulous look. "Our apartment?"

"Of course, chere. We're hitched now, what's mine is yours, vice versa, oui?"

Anna crawled over to Remy on the bed and kissed him softly. "Oui."

As they were packing at _their_ apartment, Remy came up behind Anna and kissed her neck. "Chere, we still have to consummate our marriage."

Anna turned to look at Remy. "Not yet." She said simply.

Before he could reply, though, she interrupted him. "I want a candle lit dinner in Paris with a romantic night leading to this moment. From what I can decipher and the gut instinct I have, I'm still a virgin. I hardly think with having skin like mine I was able."

Remy smiled. "Why, chere, we are in for a special night. Remy's a virgin, too."

Anna looked surprised.

"What?" he asked at her surprised look.

"You're. . . hot as hell. I figured you'd have women lining up."

Remy chuckled darkly. "filles don't like demon eyes, chere."

Anna seathed. She kissed him softly, then hit him. "You're lucky I didn't use mah powers on you, swamp rat." She glared at him.

Remy just stared back in shock.

"Remy, you're a fool. And so is any woman who doesn't see what I see. You're eyes are beautiful and soulful. I love your eyes. DO. NOT. MOCK. THEM. They make you, you. I wouldn't want you any different."

Remy remained in shock, staring at his epouse (wife).

"Chere, I'm glad I married you, because you only belong to Remy."

Anna blushed, but smiled brightly at her husband.

She walked up and put her arms around his neck. "We get each other. We've only known each other for a short time. Hell, you know more about me than I do thanks to this amnesia."

Remy bent down, almost touching her lips.

"Chere, there's nothing normal about us. I trusted you with my deepest secrets bey letting you touch me after your amnesia hit and we were working on your control. You'd lost all your knowledge on how to shove the onslaught onto the back burner and I still let you in. You know Remy better than anyone. Remy's fallen for you hard, ma river rat."

"That's good, because I've fallen in deep as well."

Anna closed the distance between their lips.

Before they knew it they were laying naked, huffing to catch their breaths on the bed.

"Well. . . " Anna huffed. "There goes my romantic dinner."

Remy wrapped her tighter in his arms. "Chere, I'll give you so many of those you'll lose track for the rest of your life."

"Careful, Remy. You forget about your healing ability. If I can tap into my past powers like you said I should be able to do, we'll be together forever. That's a lot of dates."

"You're thinking of forever, chere?" Remy asked happily.

"Of course. We are married and I'm not letting you go. You're mine."

"I'll never want anyone but you chere."

Remy glanced at the clock on the wall. "Merde. We need to get dressed and finish packing. We have a plane to catch."


End file.
